


A Spark of Passion

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [6]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 一开始的时候，看起来就是金钱交易。





	A Spark of Passion

“按规矩，这种事你是不是要先付钱？”那个穿一身白衣服的古惑仔坐在床沿上，问。  
这是他进屋后主动说的头一句话，彼时Benny在外面客厅里，刚刚拉开吧台后面的冰箱门。牛奶、可乐还是红酒？本来他正打算问。在这句话之前，Benny更倾向于把他当作一个年轻的小客人来招待。也许他们会饮点东西交谈，彼此会有更多了解。  
有点意外他会突然说出这句话。但细想一下，本来就是在砵兰街金丽宫楼下碰见的他。

当然Benny Chan专事到砵兰街其实是考虑取景来的。作为热爱实景拍摄的动作片导演，有时他会做这样的事，即一个人开一辆不起眼的车，到最有地标性质的位置去拍几张照片。有可能一个有趣的新故事便因着这样一两张沉默的图片而产生。挂着相机到处乱走的时候，他偶尔也能遇到一两个有趣的人，比如说，像这一个，今天这个——他看到阿杰的那一刻，他就穿这样一身的白，加上染的黄毛，看去必然像是出来混的古惑仔。  
他是空着两手站在金丽宫招牌下，用饥饿狼崽一样的眼神，死盯着别人手里的一碗鱼蛋面。  
“鱼蛋面”忐忑地从他面前走过去了，又有端着一盒烧卖边走边吃的家伙，不小心行差步错，擦过此人身前，又被他用眼刀大力剐杀了一遍。  
等“烧卖佬”快步奔逃，连带着拎了外带云吞的两人一道迅速逸走，那黄毛仔叹了口气抬起头，恰恰好与Benny打了个照面。  
Benny心说这人怎么回事，神情好像受伤的兽类，明明既狂又野，然而眼神却那么可怜。  
其时Benny手里只提了个相机，并没有鱼蛋、云吞，否则简直想冲上前去搭讪，说，都给你吃都给你。但他既然没有那些东西，也就不便停留，虽然心里放不下，然而萍水相逢，说什么都唐突，于是也只好继续往前走。  
他动，那黄毛仔的眼睛就跟着他动。那双眼睛是黑如点漆，偏又润着亮亮的水色。Benny发现自己一直被他看着，怎么走都走不出那视线，就感觉自己，简直是被捕捉在虫网里了。  
他是一贯不吝啬行动力的人，忽然心头热了，就要去实践。便停下来，扭头去，又盯着瞧了瞧，确定睇住，就开了口。  
问：“你是在看我吗？”  
那黄毛仔愣了一愣，用不娴熟的白话答他，嘀咕了一声，说白头佬我就看你又怎么样啦。  
理当是炫耀、威胁，被他说得软软的，居然有了点含情脉脉的味道。  
Benny笑了，说，“那你是想要跟我走吗？”  
一瞬间捕获了那双黑眼睛里闪过的许多碎片，似乎是有点失望又是惊喜连连。他还是软软地嘀咕：跟你去又怎么样，我不怕跟你走。  
就真的带了他走。开车在路上时问过，他说自己叫阿杰。

Benny一手可乐，一手攥着瓶红酒走进卧室，瞪着床上的阿杰，把两个瓶子都举起示意，要他先挑一个。  
阿杰先指了可乐，忽然脸上露出迟疑之色，仿佛是感到出来混还喝可乐不够成熟，又嚷说：“喝劲大的那个！”  
Benny便取一支杯子，将两个饮品瓶子都开了，当着他的面各倒半杯，说：“你刚才说要先给钱，给多少？”  
阿杰接过去，竟是一丝戒心都未曾有，咕咚饮下一大口，使手背抹了抹嘴角又道：“按规矩给就是了，你到底是想不想要呀？”  
他像不太能饮红酒，也不知道加了糖水的酒精品上脸最快。喝完一口，说完一句，再抬头时，眼里热腾腾春水盈盈溢溢，都能要流泻出来。这人本来就生得小巧，此时便是两手抱着杯子，坐在床角抬头与Benny坦荡荡对视，晒成黄金肤色的脸庞上柔光润泽，若不是眼角已生细纹，看去完全就似个高中生。他居然还像高中生那样摇晃着腿，又催问，白发佬，你是做不做这单生意呢？  
那么急切的。而他眼中颜色，倒也不是急色，Benny感觉，那多的是患得患失。  
他不是做这行的，卖肉行当里，根本是没有他说的这些规矩，谁不是把猪扒吃净，方才掏钞会账。不过看他身上打扮，也不至于沦落至此，光是脚上一双鞋子，就能看出至少是个社团太子。这个阿杰到底为何想到要跟他回家、问他收钱，可能自己都说不清楚。将计就计，做戏做全，Benny觉得，人生多是奇遇，也不妨偶尔释开一次掌控力，顺着别人脑中初拟的剧本，将故事走下去。  
他点点头，当即掏了钱包出来，抽出五张千元大钞用可乐瓶压住。阿杰脸上登时色变，像是不知他这样独居的中年阿叔居然也能这么阔。这黑道小太子模样的青年人脸色越是风云变色，他是觉得有趣至极。  
干脆拖了一个安乐椅在大床对面稳坐，说：“喜欢揾食先，还是上工先？”  
阿杰摇摇头，根本算不得答案；接着一仰脖子，先把杯中混了可乐的红酒都饮尽了。借酒壮胆，他活动了一下上半身，不像预备要卖身，像是准备上擂台。但是他并不犹豫，就自己把米白色的外套脱了。

Benny说你等等。  
他去给自己倒了口红酒端住，坐回安乐椅中，道，慢点脱，都脱掉，我喜欢看。  
阿杰是完全愣了，嘴里用国语嘀咕着竟然是个变态。他的热血已涨上颜面，是以两颊都红得鲜明，又浮了一层汗，简直又红又亮。他嘀咕这话时，本来是有些不悦语气，但哼唧到了句终，又显是期待多于惊惧，狂热多于厌弃。  
他在外套下，穿的是一件纯白的无袖衫，露出血肉轮廓十分优美的一对肩膀，此外，还有白色长裤与白袜。他先脱那无袖衫，是从底部卷起，才将卷到胸口以上，要拨拉过头顶，便见Benny摇摇头，说，“停，现在从裤子开始。”  
阿杰真的醉了，发出一阵轻狂傻笑，说你闹什么呢白发佬？好，脱裤就脱裤。说罢就解了扣剥下宽松的外裤，由它落到踝部，一抬脚就将它踢开了。  
他有偷眼看，大约发现Benny之前到此，都是目不转睛，而且面上表情，也未有几多变换。他竟有些慌了，说，你这么傻愣着光瞅，我怎知你喜不喜欢我这个表演风格？  
Benny给他微笑了一下，推推眼镜，目光自下而上，从那脱下的裤子，转而移至他刚暴露出来的小白内裤中央，那关键位置。之后也不说话，光是饮了口酒。  
阿杰被他那不咸不淡的目光瞧得浑身寒栗顿起，等缓过神，才发现一道站起来的其实还有其他的东西。  
他立刻伸手去捂，想遮盖掩饰，都是徒劳，对面那白头佬早把整个形状变化的过程都睇到。  
Benny淡淡道：“形状好靓的，你挡什么，把这条裤也脱掉。”  
阿杰的面颊似由血染过，无袖白Tee卷在腋下，约等于冇，他只有这条短裤与一双袜子蔽体，真脱去，便是亮底牌的一刻。  
他自床上弹起，一蹦就落在Benny面前，劈手抢过他的杯子，也都饮尽，这下酒劲足了，胆气亦壮，伸两根手指勾住三角裤的两端一卷，就把它剥掉了。而后就站在原地，昂首挺胸，再问：“接着我脱这Tee？”  
“不用。你躺床上去。”他对面那白发佬说道。

Benny站起来，赤脚踩在地毯上。以前从未觉得自己这间单位的地毯选得好，今天也不知怎的，连踏上去都觉格外松软怡人。  
他看着阿杰，看他想遮又遮不住，一脸又羞又爽的亢奋，就这样往身后退，不管不顾地一倒，由着床垫把自己举起又吸住，连续弹动了几下。  
Benny把这整个过程都欣赏完，才上前去，却不是饿虎扑食，而是先蹲下身，抓住阿杰的一只脚，抓着脚踝，轻轻脱他的袜子。  
他是犹有耐心，何况打定了主意要给这轻狂小子好好上一堂生理卫生课，因此脱得极慢，指甲在他的脚底脚面，来来回回刮搔。  
阿杰终于撑不住，他蜷起身来，一阵拧扭，一时把床单都悉数揉皱。别耍我了，别耍我好么，他又是笑又是叫的，伸手捞Benny的肩头，Benny也不躲避，就着他的这个环着脖子的小小拥抱，慢慢倾身覆在他身上，却是先捏了捏他的脸，然后，找准了嘴唇，轻轻吻上。  
才一个唇肉相贴的吻，他就觉得阿杰周身都被卸掉了力气似的，整个肌肉结实的躯壳登时软得犹如棉花糖。眼镜挤在他俩中间，阿杰用一根手指勾了它丢开。他像所有得了甜头的那种小孩，单臂勾着情人的脖子就再也不肯放他去了，湿漉漉的嘴唇竟从Benny几乎全白的刘海发梢，一路舔吻到耳垂、鼻翼、下巴。他似不懂接吻的，亲吻人好像猫咪舔食牛奶；只是他的舌头更软，而且那么烫。  
“其实，是我中意你呀。”Benny被他舔着耳廓，也不知他那并不精准的白话，说的是否是这个意思。但这编多了故事的人晓得，自己身下这个人，眼下大约是活在自己构筑的、身份悬殊的邂逅故事之中。  
A moment of romance，a spark of passion.  
入戏十分，不能自拔。

后面的事情像所有买春客与卖春人，发生关系，盘结颠倒。  
阿杰说，是你要搞我，能不能你主动一点？  
这样说的时候他紧张得脖子上青筋四绽，一看就毫无经验。可他既然不说，Benny也不戳破，只反问：“你是希望我好好照顾你啰？”  
他嘴里在问，手上在做，自是仔仔细细地“照顾”，连一方寸也不放过。他抚摸那染成刺目的黄色的头发，发现它们在汗湿后，竟是这样柔软的。他抚摸那密而有光的皮肤，抚摸凸起的肌肉与坚硬的筋骨，这身体里蓄力待发，但是被酒精饮料烧得发烫，简直每一寸都有惊喜埋藏。  
Benny的手一直往下，在那力量的断层、身体的中心、最脆弱的器官上停滞。“我要好好照顾你。”他重复着，而手指也倏然收紧、重复着单调又热切的动作。这半文不白的国语对上发音不准的白话，像世上就剩下他俩，偏迷路在陌生的巴别塔，只要这身体能交流，别的都不再重要了。  
若果真只是金钱交易，确然连真的名字都不必问，不用期待明天，就更值得留住今夜。Benny的手沿着他身体的弧度往后，在湿润的股缝间摸索，在那谷底的凹地揉搓。  
“要连这里都照顾到，好不好？”他说。  
阿杰柔顺地抓着他的脸，喘着气，匆匆在他的嘴唇上咬了一口。有点张狂，但是讨人喜欢。Benny实在有很多年没有遇到过这样的人了，就是表里不一，就是像一个谜。当然藏着一个故事，可是能给他的只有这副身体。  
Benny便欣然品尝这身体。从当中剖开、搅动、摩擦、占据。明知道故事里的故事他不能明晰，然而此刻，身体是真实的，阿杰所表现出的狂热和柔软都是真实的。最初的疼痛感与异物感短暂得好像没有存在过，阿杰用身体缠住他，在撞击中呐喊。  
“你不中意我……”他尖叫、扭动、哭泣、低喃。  
在潮水催动他把他硬推过那道界限后，他遁入惛懵，躺在那茫白中。他的手已经抓不住任何东西，便从Benny的肩头滑下来。这时他喃喃说，“……你只中意阿杰。”

后来Benny穿上衣服，拿了一个红包跟之前的港纸放在一起。  
他是有说：“你头一次做这个，要收个红包的。”  
半真半假，便继续演戏。  
但阿杰喊着太累、太吵，用枕头遮耳，要他不要做声。他像下了决心，要在这里睡，但却专在半夜里逃走，只带走了那个红包，完整留下五张大额纸钞。  
本就不求财，都是戏梦人生，你情我愿。Benny其实听得见阿杰下床、洗澡、穿衣、出门。他并没有睡，都有在听他每一步，每一声。可他有什么立场把这人留住？如果他自己，不想留下来……  
当然，至少可以幻想，还能打个电话。那红包中，其实没有港纸，只有一枚号码。用白纸卡写定，背面写着“打畀我”。  
很长的几个月，阿杰并没有打来。

Benny接到Paco电话，不是第一次。然而Paco拿这号码打给他，是第一次。这本就是他的私人号码，非工作号，寻常没几个人知道。  
Paco是电话接通，听见声音，才想到是他Benny。便在那边嚷着：“竟是你呀Benny，有否睇我们的新戏？”  
问他如何拿到这号码，答曰从一个叫Jacky Wu的大陆演员戏服里。正是这个Jacky在Paco所说的那部电影里演一个角色。白衣黄毛，狂野善战。  
叫做阿杰。  
其实是下了工没带钱包，又路过砵兰街罢了，就这样遇到。人生如戏，戏梦人生。如此而已。  
Benny便应邀去电影院见了Paco，面上并没露出什么。他把他们的故事藏住，只是淡淡说：“这个阿杰演得很好啊。”  
Paco当然说是，且问，要不要揾他参拍一部啰。  
Benny淡淡说好。  
Benny还说：“先告诉我他人在哪里，要诚意些，我打算亲自去邀。”

 

END


End file.
